La vengeance d'un zabrak
by Daminius
Summary: Voici l'histoire de Varnak, zabrak assassin, personnage que j'ai créé sur SWtOR (je ne compte pas faire intervenir de PNJ vus dans le jeu, préférant inventer mes propres persos, tout correspondance avec un autre nom est fortuite). J'attends avec impatience vos remarques (ou idées de suite, on sait jamais :) ) pour améliorer la suite au mieux. Au plaisir de vous lire !
1. Seigneur Isha

**CHapitre 1 : Seigneur Isha**

Varnak est né sur la planète Dromund Kaas, dans un petit village proche de Kaas City. D'une famille assez modeste et survivant plutôt difficilement, Varnak a toujours tenu le rôle de protecteur après la mort de son père, historien mort lors d'une expédition sur TatooÏne à cause d'un Homme des Sables. La famille se composait donc de sa mère, Tisha, et d'une petite sœur, de trois ans de moins, Myaluni. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il a toujours voulu intégrer l'académie des siths de Korriban, et priait tout les jours pour qu'on lui découvre un lien avec la force car ses ancêtres en avaient un.

Son idole était un certain Seigneur Isha, un homme réputé pour sa dureté, qui ne tolérait en aucun cas la faiblesse des autres. Lors de sa quinzième année, et lors d'un passage du seigneur sur Dromund Kaas, Varnak l'espionna partout ou il alla. Quand il entendit que Isha devait se débarasser d'un groupe de Mandaloriens qu'on avait repéré, Varnak pensa tout de suite à le devancer, pour que le seigneur puisse voir à quel point il était fort. Il se rendit donc au camp mandalorien, armé d'un couteau et d'un bâton, persuadé que ce dernier ferait autant de dégâts qu'un sabre laser. **  
**

Il s'approcha du camp la nuit, ce dernier n'était pas bien grand, une petite dizaine d'hommes, tout au plus. Ils étaient réunis autour d'un feu et faisaient rôtir un chat des vignes. Il s'approcha doucement du petit groupe, mais il eut à peine le temps d'armer son bras pour donner le premier coup de bâton que le mandalorien le plus proche, se retourna et lui saisit le bras. **  
**« Et bien, petit, on est perdu ? », lui lança-t-il. **  
**Varnak tenta bien d'enfoncer le couteau sous le casque, mais son bras fut rapidement bloqué. Le groupe s'esclaffa devant cette tentative. **  
**« Attention, Rasa, le petit à un couteau ! », lança, goguenard, un des hommes. **  
**« Pitié ! Ne me tuez pas, je vous en prie ! », s'esclaffa le dénommé Rasa, celui qui lui tenait le bras. **  
**« Je ne vous ai peut-être pas tué, mais vous serez bientôt morts ! », lança avec force le petit zabrak. **  
**« Je vous avez dit, qu'on se ferait vite repéré », dit un mandalorien. « Merci de nous prévenir, petit. On aura bien le temps de partir avant que les impériaux n'arrivent. » **  
**A entendre les rires, il sut qu'il avait commis une gaffe en disant ça, si les mandaloriens partaient, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Isha sache pourquoi, il perdrait toute crédibilité au yeux du seigneur si ce dernier l'apprenait. Mais apparemment, les mandaloriens n'en avaient pas fini avec lui. **  
**« Bon, les gars, on s'amuse un peu avec le petit avant le départ ou pas ? » **  
**Tout les hommes acquiescèrent. Le chat de vigne fut enlevé du feu et découpé pour chacun des hommes, et on emmena Varnak juste à côté. Le visage un peu trop près des flammes, le jeune se débattit autant qu'il pu, mais le mandalorien avait une poigne de fer. **  
**« Allons petit, tu as peur des flammes ? », s'enquit Rasa. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu les verra bien assez près dans peu de temps. » **  
**Un cercle se forma autour du jeune zabrak, et Rasa s'empara d'une pince, qu'il plongea dans le feu pour en extraire un caillou. **  
**« Bâillonez le, ce serait dommage qu'on l'entende beugler à dix kilomètres à la ronde ». **  
**Un bout de tissu fut enfoncé dans sa bouche, et faillit le faire étouffer si on l'enfonçait un peu plus. Il regarda avec peur Rasa regarder le caillou brûlant. **  
**« Aime tu avoir mal, petit ? », demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire au lèvres. **  
**Varnak le regarda avec un air de défi teinté de peur, mais le mandalorien sourit encore plus. **  
**« Ainsi tu pense pouvoir tenir ? » **  
**Tenu fermement par deux mandaloriens, Varnak ne put esquiver la pierre que Rasa lui mit sur le front. Son cri fut étouffé par le bâillon, ses gesticulations arrêtés pas les bras qui le tenait. Il tenta de bouger la tête mais Rasa comprima encore plus la pierre sur son front. **  
**« Alors, petit, aime tu avoir mal ? », redemanda-t-il. **  
**C'est là qu'un éclair sortit de l'obscurité et frappa Rasa. Le mandalorien se trémoussa quelques secondes, puis les éclairs cessèrent et il s'effondra, et la pierre se retira du front de Varnak. Après quelques secondes de flottement, les autres reprirent leurs esprits et se précipitèrent sur leurs armes. Malheureusement pour eux, un sabre laser les intercepta, taillant dans le vif tout ceux qu'il croisait **  
**Les mandaloriens ne furent très vite plus qu'un souvenir. Varnak, tombé au sol, réussi à se mettre sur le dos. La douleur le cuisait, mais quand il vit le seigneur Isha entrer dans son champ de vision, il serra les dents, tentant de rester fort devant son idole. **  
**« C'est donc toi le pauvre alien imbécile qui me suit depuis mon arrivée. » furent ses premiers mots. **  
**L'esprit brouillé par la douleur, Varnak crut ne pas avoir bien entendu. **  
**« Tu n'es qu'une pauvre et misérable larve qui ne vaut même pas la peine d'être sauvée. Tu pense que je ne t'ai jamais vu, à m'espionner ? Tu te crois si discret ? Abandonne tes rêves, tu es bien loin de tout ça. » **  
**Puis il remarqua le bâton, que le jeune avait taillé pour qu'il ressemble plus ou moins à un sabre laser. **  
**« Allons donc, tu veux devenir un sith ? », dit le seigneur en rigolant. **  
**« Mais pauvre abruti ! Tu ne réussiras jamais à approcher l'académie des siths. Ou alors tu n'y entrera que pour faire le ménage ! Les aliens ne sont pas les bienvenus, je te conseille de laisser tomber cet espoir et de retourner cultiver ton potager, tu ne mérite que ça ! » **  
**Devant ces mots, Varnak commença à pleurer, ce qui ne fit que rire Isha. **  
**« Regardez moi ça, ça veut intégrer l'académie et ça pleure à peine on lui parle. Quand je dis que tu n'es pas fait pour ça, c'est que j'ai raison. » **  
**Le seigneur se leva. **  
**« Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'abaissera pas à te ramener, mieux vaut que tu te laisse dévorer par une bête, ça vaut mieux pour toi. » **  
**Et il repartit dans l'obscurité. A ce moment là Varnak laissa éclater ses sanglots, aussi bien de douleur que de colère devant ce qu'Isha lui avait dit. Son idole, l'homme qu'il avait toujours vu comme un héros, le rabaissait à un état plus bas qu'esclave, un simple bon à rien qui devait mieux se laisser mourir pour ne pas être un poids pour la société. L'idole se transforma petit à petit en ennemi juré. Et la colère grandit, jusqu'à dépasser la souffrance que lui occasionnait sa brûlure. Et cette colère lui permit de se lever et de retourner chez lui.

Quand sa mère le vit arriver, chancelant, elle courut le voir. Il tomba dans ses bras, et elle fut horrifié quand elle vit la brûlure au front. Elle l'emmena à l'intérieur, appela Myaluni et elles le soignèrent jusqu'au lever du jour.

Il se réveilla vers midi, très faible. Tisha, qui s'était endormie à côté du lit, se réveilla tout de suite pour voir s'il allait bien. Le voyant, elle se dit qu'il avait très certainement appris lui même de ses erreurs, et que mieux valait ne pas lui faire des remontrances. après deux jours passés à se rétablir, il demanda soudain à sa mère. **  
**« Maman, est il possible que des espèces autres que les siths au sang pur ou les humains puissent accéder à l'académie de Korriban ? » **  
**Il refusait de prononcer le mot « alien » puisque le seigneur Isha l'avait traité comme tel. Tisha posa la cuillère qu'elle tenait pour faire le repas. Elle ne se retourna pas. **  
**« Je ne te poserai pas de questions sûr ce qui s'est passé là bas, il y a deux jours, mais pense tu que ce soit vraiment ton désir d'intégrer cette école ? » **  
**« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, maman. » **  
**« Tu ne m'as pas répondu non plus. » **  
**Un silence pesant s'installa. **  
**« Comme on dit, qui ne dit rien consent. Donc je suppose que oui, c'est ton désir… Sache que, quand ta sœur et moi t'avons soigné, j'ai remarqué quelque chose chez toi qui avais changé. Tu étais…différent. Pas physiquement, mais intérieurement. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau en toi. » **  
**Varnak fut étonné d'entendre sa mère parler comme ça. **  
**« Tu veux dire que je serais sensible à la force ? » **  
**Sa mère prit un petit temps avant de répondre. **  
**« Oui, mon fils, tu l'est, et bien plus que moi ou Mya. Moi, je ne puis qu'à peine ressentir la force chez les autres, et même, je puis me tromper. Mais là, chez toi, je le sentais très fort. Tu es fait pour utiliser la force, c'est certain. Mais pense tu qu'à ton age, tu veuille entrer à l'académie ? Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la vie, tu ne veux pas encore attendre un peu ? » **  
**Au silence qu'il y eut à sa question, elle comprit que non, il ne voulait pas attendre. Varnak commençait à sentir des larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Il s'approcha de Tisha, et quand il vit qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, il craqua et céda la place à ses larmes. **  
**« Mon bébé, par pitié, reste encore avec nous ! » Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. « S'il te plaît, reste encore, s'il te plaît. »

Ils partirent deux jours plus tard pour Korriban après avoir dit à sa mère qu'il le devait, laissant la petite Myaluni pleurer le départ de son frère chez une amie. Après plusieurs tests, Varnak fut accepté à l'académie. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut sa mère pleurant et lui faisant un signe d'au revoir, un sourire crispé aux lèvres


	2. Affrontement à l'académie

Dès son arrivée à l'académie, Varnak fut très mal perçu du fait qu'il soit un « alien ». Ce n'était pas le seul dans son cas, il pouvait voir des Twil'eks, d'autres Zabraks et autres races se faire, elles aussi, rejetées par les humains et siths au sang pur. Malgré le point commun qui était l'exclusion, Varnak ne traînait pas avec les autres « aliens », il se disait que juste se regrouper entre races et ne pas essayer de s'affirmer était une marque de faiblesse, et qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'ils finissent sith un jour. **  
**Un sith au sang pur était particulièrement virulent. Il se nommait Zalion, le fils du seigneur Arkos, et il était entouré d'une petite cour d'humains et d'aliens lui étant soumis. Il s'occupa de chaque alien qu'il pouvait rencontrer, et apparemment, Varnak était le dernier sur la liste. Il ne compta pas le nombre de fois que des élèves disparurent durant les tests à l'extérieur. Durant toute l'année, car Zalion avait voulait apparemment faire durer son plaisir de persécution jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Varnak se prépara mentalement au duel qui aura lieu. Il tenta de se classer parmi les meilleurs de son année, mais même si il battait la plupart des ses « camarades », il était toujours dans le bas du classement, simplement à cause de son appartenance Zabrak. **  
**Il n'y avait qu'un seul professeur qui ne le descendait pas. C'était seigneur Awiken, un Zabrak aussi. Il s'occupait de leur enseigner comment canaliser la force. Mais à chaque fois que Varnak tentait de l'approcher, le professeur s'esquivait ou bien lui disait de le laisser tranquille. Ce fut un Twil'ek qui s'occupait du ménage qui lui dit qu'Awiken ne voulait pas être vu comme un lâche en se rapprochant d'un alien, même si lui était un des rares professeurs aliens, il ne devait pas trop traîner avec eux de peur de se voir diffamer. Il sur alors que ce professeur ne lui servirait à rien, mais le Twil'ek pouvait lui servir. Vu qu'il traînait partout, il pourrait facilement savoir ce que Zalion préparait pour son prochain coup. ****

L'attaque arriva plus tôt que prévu. Il était en mission pour récupérer des pierres appartenant à un tombeau sith infesté de limaces K'lor, et à peine avait-il atteint l'entrée du tombeau qu'il entendit un léger sifflement et se projeta vivement sur le côté, ce qui lui permit d'esquiver une fléchette de sarbacane. **  
**« Alors c'est comme ça que tu élimine ceux qui ne sont pas comme toi, Zalion ?! En te cachant misérablement derrière un tas de roche et frappant lâchement par derrière, sans même te montrer ! » **  
**Il entendit d'abord un grognement léger, ce devait être une discussion entre Zalion et un autre. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir où il était. Deux autres fléchettes fusèrent, venant d'endroits différents de la première. Varnak les para aisément. Zalion avait certainement amené toute sa clique comme s'il était une démonstration de fête foraine. **  
**« Bien », continua t il. »Je vous que vous suivez les traces de votre maîmaître adoré, la bande de lâches qui lui servent de toutous ! Je pensait que les humains et les siths au sang pur étient plus nobles que ça et n'avaient pas peur de se montrer ! Pour vous pavaner dans l'académie de prétendus exploits, là vous êtes forts, mais pour un combat, on se cache dans les jupes à maman, hein ?! » **  
**Il l'avait lancé avec tant de hargne que la réplique ne se fit pas attendre. **  
**« Tais toi, sale alien ! Sous race ! Crève ! » **  
**Il se repéra au son de la voix, clairement distincte, et se précipita derrière un tas de roche. Il vit trois humains, dont un avec une sarbacane, ce dernier venait d'en remettre une dans le tube. Ils eurent à peine le temps de dégainer leur sabre d'entraînement que Varnak les avait déjà taillés en pièces. Bizarrement, tuer ces crétins ne fit aucun effet à Varnak, même pas un petit remords. Il esquiva encore deux fléchettes et entendit un bruit de fuite. Ils étaient tellement lâches…. Il devaient être au moins cinq, il n'aurait pas fait le poids, mais une simple difficulté les mettaient tous en fuite. Il put donc finir tranquillement sa mission, tout en emportant les sabres de ses adversaires vaincus et la sarbacane. Les bêtes peuplant le tombeau auront un festin. **  
**En rapportant les pierres, il passa devant le professeur qui leur enseignait le maniement du sabre. Avec un sourire en voyant le nombre de personnes présentes, il parla haut et fort. **  
**« Excusez moi, seigneur, où dois je ranger ces sabres là ? Ils appartenaient à trois membres de la bande à Zalion. Et cette sarbacane ? Ils ont tenté de me tuer avec mais ont échoués. Et vous devriez prescrire le maniement de la sarbacane à Zalion, il a tenté aussi, caché derrière un petit tas de roche, mais il a minablement échoué. Une petite remise en forme devrait lui faire du bien. » **  
**Le professeur l'avait écouté patiemment, il ne dit rien quand Varnak eut finis, mais il fit un signe à Zalion de le suivre. Ce dernier passa à côté de Varnak avec un regard noir. ****

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Zalion, ou plutôt son père, selon les dires du Twil'ek, exigeait un duel à mort pour laver son honneur. Le professeur lui avait apparemment fait entendre qu'il avait intérêt à faire un duel s'il voulait remonter dans son estime et dans celle des autres professeurs. Sinon des incidents pourraient être fâcheux pour lui. **  
**Varnak se retrouva donc dans une des arènes entourant l'académie. Presque tout les gradins étaient remplis. Tout les professeurs étaient là, ainsi qu'Arkos. Varnak espéra que sa mère ne soit jamais au courant de ça, s'il ne mourrait pas là, elle se chargerait de l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. Zalion se tenait quelques mètres devant lui, il avait l'air un peu affolé et nerveux. Ayant un peu pitié, et espérant une plus grande humiliation, il tenta d'enfoncer le jeune sith. **  
**« Et bien, Zalion, on a peur de se battre ? Il n'y a plus de sarbacane, ni de tas de roche pour se cacher ? » **  
**Des rires fusèrent dans les gradins. Zalion serra plus fort son sabre d'entraînement. Varnak, lui, déambulait calmement devant lui. **  
**« Ça fait quoi de se battre ? Un léger trac ? Une petite peur d'y rester ? En tout cas ceux que tu as éliminé n'ont pas eu le temps de ressentir ça, vu que tu fais tout par derrière. » **  
**Plusieurs spectateurs huèrent Zalion, principalement des aliens. N'en pouvant plus de vois son fils se faire insulter sans rien faire, Arkos se leva. **  
**« Ecoute, espèce de bon à rien de fils, tu va me tuer cet insecte tout de suite ou tu peux dire adieu à tout l'argent que je te donne, et pourquoi pas te déshériter, tiens ! » **  
**Sentant que son père mettrait sa sentence à exécution, il ne put qu'attaquer. Vu son état de nervosité, ses attaques étaient désordonnées, Varnak les paraient aisément. Les coups plurent de plus en plus rapides, tellement à l'aveuglette qu'ils devenaient difficile à parer. Réussissant à se séparer un moment de lui, il regarda rapidement les professeurs. Plusieurs parlaient entre eux en faisant des signes de dénégation. Ils devaient sans doute parler du « style » de combat de Zalion. Ce dernier l'avait vu aussi, et se doutant qu'il devait plus se concentrer, il tenta de se calmer. C'était le moment qu'attendait Varnak, son adversaire avait légèrement baissé son sabre et presque fermé les yeux. Son attaque fut paré de justesse, mais là les rôles étaient inversés, c'était Varnak qui attaquait et Zalion qui se défendait. Mais les coups du Zabrak étaient beaucoup plus précis et forts, et le sith perdit vite le fil. D'abord une petite blessure a l'épaule, puis à la cuisse, puis à la jambe. Varnak réussit après à blesser la main tenant le sabre. Très vite grisé par son succès auprès de la foule qui hurlait de le mettre à mort, il fit une rapide rotation sur lui même et décapita nettement la tête du sith. **  
**Un formidable « Hourra ! » retentit, ce devait être la première fois qu'un alien battait un sith au sang pur. En regardant la tête rouler au loin, son émotion retomba et il retrouva son calme. Il se retourna vers les professeurs, ceux ci hochèrent la tête, saluant sa prestation, et alors que les autres gardaient un visage impassible, Varnak perçut un léger sourire sur le visage d'Awiken. **  
**« VARNAK ! » entendit il soudain crier. **  
**C'était Arkos qui était descendu des tribunes et s'avançait rapidement vers lui, sabre au poing. **  
**« Tu vas bouffer tes tripes, enfoiré d'alien ! Je vais te donner en pâture aux Tuk'ata ! Les shyracks vont te bouffer les yeux ! » **  
**Un éclair fusa juste devant Arkos. Celui ci s'arrêta net. **  
**« Votre fils a perdu, Arkos. » dit un professeur. « S'il n'était bon à rien, vous devriez plutôt être satisfait de le voir disparaître, il n'aurait fait que jeter la honte sur votre famille. » **  
**En entendant ça, Arkos fulmina. **  
**« Vous n'avez aucun droit de dire ça ! C'est vous les bons à rien, à apprendre à des aliens à apprendre à manier le sabre alors qu'ils devraient simplement faire le ménage ! **  
–** Il suffit », dit Awiken. »Il ne sert à rien de nous insulter, vous baissez de plus en plus dans l'estime de l'académie. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir sortir immédiatement. » **  
**Sachant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face aux professeurs, Arkos maugréa une sorte de « maudit prof alien », puis en passant devant Varnak, qui n'avait pas bougé, il lui dit. **  
**« T'inquiète pas, petit, je vais te retrouver et te faire souffrir, compte sur moi. »


	3. La vengeance d'un père

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;" span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"La mort du fils d'Arkos s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Varnak se doutait bien qu'une réaction d'Arkos allait avoir lieu bientôt, mais quelle forme prendrait-elle ?strongbr / /strongCe fut, là aussi, lors d'une mission en solo, qu'il revit Arkos. Il l'attendait à l'entrée du tombeau dans lequel il devait /strong« Enfin ! On va dire que tu n'es pas très rapide. »strongbr / /strongVarnak ne releva pas le /strong« Puis-je entrer ? Ou vous comptez me tenir la jambe pendant longtemps ? »strongbr /strongUn grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage du seigneur /strong« Haha, monsieur ose parler de cette manière à un supérieur ? Monsieur le petit zabrak prend ses aises juste parce qu'il a tué mon fils ? »strongbr / /strongSa voix devenait de plus en plus agressive, et le ton monta /strong« Bien que ce ne soit pas le meilleur bretteur, c'était mon fils, et ça, tu n'avais pas le droit de me le prendre comme ça ?! » cria t / /strongArkos dégaina rapidement son sabre à double lame et se rua sur Varnak. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter la frappe et dégainer à son tour. Le combat fut brutal. Contrairement à Zalion, même sous le coup d'une émotion, Arkos n'attaquait pas n'importe comment. Tout ses coups n'étaient déviés qu'à la dernière seconde et fusaient de toutes / /strongAlors qu'il se penchait pour éviter un éclair, le pied d'Arkos lui arriva brutalement dans la mâchoire. Varnak fit un vol plané et atterrit brutalement sur une pierre. Le souffle coupé, il regarda Arkos s'approcher lentement de /strong« Alors, misérable petite vermine, tu ne pensais tout de m^me pas que tu allais me battre ? »strongbr / /strongArkos éloigna le sabre d'entraînement de la main de Varnak et mit le sien devant la gorge du /strong« Je devrai te décapiter comme tu as fait à mon fils. Mais ce serait trop court et pas assez cruel pour toi ! Du coup, j'ai pensé au feu. Rien de mieux qu'un petit peu de chaleur, non ? »strongbr / /strongEn entendant le mot « feu », le souvenir des Mandaloriens se réveilla. Arkos le ligota et l'approcha d'un tas de /strong« Mmmh, par quelle partie vais-je commencer ? La tête ou les pieds ?strongbr /– /strongFaites vous plaisir, je vous fais /– /strongTu crois que ton ironie va te sauver, petit merde de Banta ? Au contraire, ça me donne encore plus l'envie de te faire souffrir. »strongbr / /strongArkos alluma le feu et s'approcha de VArnak. Ce dernier regarda fixement les flammes et tout les souvenirs de la nuit ou Isha l'avait abandonné à son triste sort revinrent. La douleur, la peur, le désarroi, l'humiliation, tout ces sentiments rejaillirent en un instant. Varnak rua quand Arkos l'attrapa par les /strong« Et bien, on dirait que le petit à peur, non ? Qu'est ce que ça fait, de ressentir ce que mon fils a ressenti quand il s'est battu contre toi, hein ? La peur se lisait dans ses yeux, il savait qu'il allait se faire battre ! Tu vois ce qu'il a ressenti ! »strongbr / /strongVarnak se débattit autant qu'il put pour échapper au sith, mais ce dernier le tenait fermement. Il tenta de crier, mais Arkos le frappa si violemment qu'il perdit en partie /strong« Voilà, tiens toi plus tranquille. Tu verras, tu ne souffrira pas. » dit Arkos, un sourire carnassier sur les lè / /strongLes premières flammes léchèrent les pieds de Varnak. La douleur le réveilla brutalement et il tenta de se tordre dans tout les sens pour échapper à Arkos, qui s'était assis sur ses jambes. Le tissu de ses bottes commencèrent à chauffer, puis des flammes apparurent /strong« C'est pas trop chaud, j'espère ? » demanda / /strongMais Varnak ne l'entendait plus, il ne pensais qu'aux flammes qui commençait à lui dévorer les pieds. La peur le prit, décuplée par le rire du sith et de ses souvenirs. Son cœur s'affolait, il n'était plus maître de ses émotions, il gesticulait comme un beau diable, mais sentait toujours la douleur chaude à ses pieds. La peur et la douleur atteignirent leur paroxysme, déclenchant une onde de force sortant du corps de Varnak. Arkos fit un bond d'au moins un mètre de haut. Varnak, sentant le poids se libérer sur ses jambes, roula hors de portée du feu pour éteindre les flammes sur ses vêtements. Arkos retomba brutalement, le bras dans le feu. Ce dernier prit immédiatement sur le tissu. Sentant son bras brûler, Arkos se releva rapidement et tapa sur son bras pour essayer d'éteindre les flammes. Mais le feu prenait trop rapidement, et la panique ne lui faisait pas penser à éteindre le feu par un autre moyen que ses mains, d'autant plus que le tissu de l'autre manche prit aussi feu. Effrayé, il cria tandis que le feu prenait sur tout le corps. Varnak rampa jusque derrière une pierre au cas où si Arkos s'approchait de /br / /strongLes cris durèrent au moins trente minutes. Trente longues minutes où Varnak dût supporter les cris de plus en plus déformés sortant de la bouche en feu d'Arkos. Il réussit pendant ce temps là à défaire ses liens, mais n'osa pas sortir de derrière sa pierre tant que les bruits n'avaient pas cessés. Il regarda l'état de ses pieds, mais il devrait normalement réussir à marcher s'il enlevait ses bottes, la peau n'avait pas été trop touchée. Néanmoins, il allait mettre plus de temps à / /strongIl attendit encore cinq minutes après que les cris se furent tus pour aller récupérer ses affaires. Alors qu'il prenait son sabre d'entraînement, il vit celui d'Arkos. L'envie de le prendre était irrépressible. Il n'aurait qu'à dire que c'était un tribut que lui devait le vaincu, comme ça se faisait dans de nombreux / /strongSa mission finie, il rentra bon dernier. Le trajet avait été plus dure que prévu, du tissu s'était incrusté dans la peau boursouflée. Il avait réussi à enlever ses bottes, mais souffrait le martyre à chaque pas. Personne ne lui posa de questions quant à l'état de ses pieds, tout le monde pensant que sa mission ne s'était pas bien déroulée. Il ne parla du sabre laser à personne et le cacha sous son matelas. On le conduisit à l'infirmerie et on lui préconisa de ne plus bouger pendant un moment. Ça lui ferait sauter des cours, mais il n'avait pas le /br / /strongLe lendemain, il se rendit devant le panneau d'affichage avec les résultats. On lui avait donné des chaussures qui lui permettait de ne pas ressentir les effets des brûlures. Il s'étonna de se voir premier de la liste. Il vit Awiken, qui lui fit signe d' /strong« Je t'ai suivi, hier. » dit-il. »Je me doutais d'une réaction d'Arkos, et je me demandais comment tu allais réagir. Je t'ai donc enregistré ta façon de te battre et d'utiliser la force contre un sith de l'envergure d'Arkos. J'ai tout rapporté au jury, qui à été impressionné. Tu as donc eu le maximum de points. »strongbr / /strongAwiken avait le sourire, mais Varnak pensait à autre /strong« Vous étiez là, mais vous n'êtes pas venu m'aider ?strongbr /– /strongJe n'avais pas à le faire, tu étais en mission et les professeurs n'ont pas à interférer dedans, quel que soit le danger qui menace l'élè /– /strongJe vous pensais meilleur que ça… » dit Varnak, dépité.strongbr / /strongMais Awiken, loin de se vexer, lui afficha un /strong« Je ne serai pas tout le temps là pour t'aider, il faut que tu apprennes pas toi même comment sauver sa peau. »strongbr / /strongVarnak ne répondit rien, Awiken avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de déception à l'égard du /strong« Trêves de compliments ! » reprit le professeur. »Tu t'es fait beaucoup d'ennemis en tuant Arkos, tu sais ? Il a des relations puissantes, qui voudront sans doute le venger. Tu vas devoir te tenir prêt à tout instant, car là, il me sera difficile de te venir en aide. Il voudront certainement te tuer avant que tu ne quitte l'école, tuer un élève est moins important que de tuer un sith. Tu dois donc tenir trois mois avant que de pouvoir souffler un minimum. »strongbr /strongAwiken avait raison, il ne lui restait que trois mois à tenir, ne jamais cesser d'être sur ses gardes durant cette période n'allait pas être de tout repos. /span/span/span/p 


	4. L'épreuve finale

Aucun autre élève de l'école ne fut au courant du combat entre Arkos et Varnak, ce qui était mieux comme ça car les aliens, qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares au fil du temps, l'aurait encore plus aduler qu'avec sa victoire contre Zalion. En repensant à ce dernier, il eut quelques remords. Son père n'avait pas hésité à l'envoyer à une mort certaine pour laver l'honneur de sa famille, puis son subconscient avait rejeté la faute sur Varnak. Et maintenant, il devait être encore plus sur ses gardes, des assassins appartenant à des « associés » d'Arkos rôdaient peut être autour de l'école. Même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'ils tentent de le tuer à l'intérieur, les missions à l'extérieur se faisaient plus fréquentes en vue de l'épreuve finale, c'est là qu'il devait être le plus vigilant. Il croisait quelques fois Awiken, celui ci savait ce qui tracassait Varnak et à chaque rencontre, il lui disait s'il avait remarqué quelque chose d'anormal.

Toute l'année se passa dans cet esprit d'anxiété. Varnak avait même demandé au Twi'lek, qui n'avait aucun nom, de le suivre discrètement lors de ses sorties et de le prévenir s'il voyait quelqu'un de suspect. Mais personne ne venait... Il se demanda si ce qu'on disait sur Arkos était fondé, ou alors ses « associés » l'avaient laissé tomber dans l'oubli. En tout cas, il n'eut aucune menace à déjouer jusqu'à l'épreuve finale.

A la fin de l'année, ils n'étaient plus que dix, ce qui était rare. D'habitude, il n'en restait qu'aux alentours de cinq. Cette épreuve consistait encore une fois à trouver une relique, mais dans un tombeau de seigneur sith oublié depuis des années et que personne n'avait exploré depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait que deux reliques pouvant être rapportées, et ils étaient dix, seulement deux serait donc nommés apprentis, les autres, s'il ne mourraient pas, devraient patienter pour l'année suivante, bien que ce ne soit pas conseillé. Dans ces participants, il y avait cinq humains, trois siths au sang pur, une mirialan et lui. Le seigneur Barik leur montra une carte de l'endroit et leur assigna à chacun un endroit où commencer. Varnak sortit le dernier, mémorisant tout les points de départ des autres et essayant d'évaluer le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour arriver jusqu'au tombeau. Ce dernier avait cinq entrées, chacune se situant environ au milieu de deux positions d'élèves, ce qui ferai qu'il y aurai au moins un affrontement à l'entrée, tout dépendait de la vitesse de course des participants. Au lieu de se précipiter au tombeau et de risquer de devoir se battre contre plusieurs adversaires en même temps, il serait plus simple d'éliminer un par un le plus d'adversaires possibles avant qu'ils n'arrivent au tombeau, et s'il avait le temps, d'essayer d'avoir une des reliques, sinon, il se positionnerait sur la route allant vers l'académie et la relique viendrait à lui.

Le point de départ de Varnak était en terrain dégagé, exactement ce qu'il voulait, ça lui permettrai d'aller plus vite pour éliminer le premier participant. Selon la carte, s'il allait à droite, il tomberait sur une humain, et s'il allait à gauche, ce serait la mirialan. Il opta pour la droite, autant laisser une chance à un autre alien, d'autant plus que cette fille avait toujours été bien classé, elle serait donc un adversaire qui le retarderait à éliminer les autres si l'effet de surprise ratait. Il se dirigea donc en diagonale vers le trajet que devait normalement effectuer l'humain, à première vu, il n'était pas très futé, il devrait donc essayer d'atteindre une relique le plus vite possible. De plus, c'était celui qui avait plus de mal à utiliser la force, il serait donc simple à éliminer.

Varnak arriva rapidement près d'une des entrées du tombeau, heureusement, celui ci était entouré par des tas de pierres, ce qui le cachait d'un éventuel arrivant. Il n'y avait aucune empreinte de pas, l'humain ne devait donc pas être encore passé. Il grimpa aisément au dessus de l'entrée et se cacha derrière un rocher. Pour plus de protection, il se fit un bouclier de force pour se rendre invisible. L'humain arriva à peine une minute après plus tard, il n'avait même pas dégainé son sabre, signe de son intelligence plus que douteuse. Au moment où il passa sous le porche, Varnak se laissa tomber sur lui. Le choc fit tomber à genoux l'humain, et il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que Varnak lui planta son sabre dans la nuque. Son adversaire de l'entrée éliminé, il entra dans le tombeau. Il avait mis moins de temps qu'il ne le pensait pour battre l'élève, il avait donc une chance d'arriver à une des reliques avant qu'un autre élève ne la prenne. Il parcourut quelques couloirs avant d'entendre un bruit de combat. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers le bruit, et y découvrit un sith au sang pur et un humain se battre. Le sith au sang pur avait une large carrure, bâti pour le combat en première ligne et la destruction, l'humain, de corpulence normal, ne faisait guère le poids et sa défense se détériorait rapidement. Voyant que le combat serait vite fini et que le sith n'avait même pas l'air fatigué, il préféra se rediriger vers les reliques. Il tomba en chemin sur le cadavre d'un des siths au sang pur. Il ne restait donc pour l'instant que sept participants.

Il arriva ensuite à l'une des salles contenant une relique. Il se rendit invisible et avança silencieusement longeant le mur de la pièce. Au vu du cadavre qu'il avait rencontré, il y avait des chances que quelqu'un soit déjà passé ici, mais vu que la relique était toujours là, où était-il ? Il attendit quelques instants avant qu'un des humains ne fasse son apparition. Il sortait apparemment d'un combat au vu des blessures qu'il avait et de sa démarche. Il avança précautionneusement vers la relique, craignant certainement un piège. Mais il ne vit pas la mirialan se glisser silencieusement derrière lui, le sabre à la main. A peine l'humain avait il touché la relique, une tablette avec des écritures en sith ancien, que la mirialan lui donna un coup de sabre entre les omoplates. L'humain ne poussa pas un cri, s'effondrant silencieusement. La femme prit la relique, et au lieu de s'en aller, remonta dans sa cachette. Varnak pensa qu'elle l'avait senti au regard soucieux qu'elle lança alors qu'elle remontait.

« C'est une fille intelligente » pensa Varnak. « Tout le monde pensera que quelqu'un était déjà en route vers l'académie avec la relique, et tenterait peut être de le rattraper, si la deuxième relique n'était pas déjà patrie elle aussi. »

Il hésitait à lui laisser. Il ne savait pas si la deuxième relique était déjà en route vers l'académie ou si des combats se déroulaient encore pour l'avoir. Vu que le sith qu'il avait vu se battre en route n'était pas là, il avait dû aller vers la seconde relique, il était donc plutôt dangereux d'y aller, vu que la mirialan l'avait senti, le sith le sentirait peut être aussi, et l'effet de surprise tomberait, et un rude combat s'engagerait. Mieux valait donc essayer d'avoir celle que la mirialan avait pris.

Il sentit soudain une présence invisible se déplacer. La mirialan l'avait apparemment imité et s'était rendue invisible. Il concentra ses sens pour essayer de la localiser, et il remarqua qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. Il ne se déplaça pas mais sortit délicatement son sabre. La fille s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Il y eut un petit silence avant que Varnak ne prenne la parole tout en restant invisible.

« Belle idée, d'attendre les participants dans la salle de la relique. Cet idiot n'a rien vu venir.

\- Merci » répondit-elle, restant invisible elle aussi. « Tu es le zabrak, n'est ce pas ? Ça te dirait, une alliance entre « aliens » pour réussir tout les deux l'épreuve ? »

Varnak fut surpris de la proposition. Une alliance dans ce contexte était étrange, elle tenterait certainement de le poignarder dans le dos. Il allait prendre la parole quand le sith qu'il avait vu se battre entra dans la pièce. Il avait réussi à prendre la deuxième relique, et après plusieurs combats vu le nombre de blessures qui s'était ajoutée à son armure. Ils le virent se retourner, puis s'immobiliser et tourner la tête dans leur direction.

« Hé bien, les deux, on se cache ! » lança-t-il. « Si vous attendez alors qu'il n'y a plus la relique, j'en déduis qu'elle est encore ici. Et puis, ce serait bien que je sois le seul survivant de cette épreuve, je vais donc vous écharper ! »

Il laissa tomber la relique pour dégainer son sabre et se ruer vers eux. Varnak enleva son camouflage de force, requérant trop de concentration pour mener un combat avec alluma son sabre. Il lança d'abord un éclair dans la direction de son adversaire, mais celui ci, sans cesser de courir, le bloqua avec son sabre. Arrivé assez près, le sith au sang pur fit une déflagration de force qui projeta Varnak contre le mur. Sonné, il crut que son heure allait sonné quand il vit le sith faire un saut de force vers la relique qu'il avait laissé tomber. La mirialan avait tenté de la prendre, et comptait très certainement laisser Varnak affronter seul le sith, l'alliance était belle et bien une illusion. Elle eut à peine le temps de dégainer son sabre pour parer avant que le sith ne la coupe en deux. Varnak se releva tandis que la fille se plaçait hors d'atteinte de son adversaire.

« Vous m'affronterez donc à deux. » dit le sith au sang pur. « Bien, ce sera plus intéressant que ce que j'ai eu à faire comme combat jusque là. »

Varnak regarda la mirialan, et d'un signe de tête, ils attaquèrent tout les deux. Le sith se précipita d'abord vers Varnak. Ce dernier tenta une attaque d'estoc, rapidement parée, puis para à son tour une attaque du sith. Son alliée arriva à ce moment là et le sith dut se battre des deux côtés à la fois. Mais malgré ça, aucun des deux ne parvint à le vaincre. Il arrivait à esquiver et parer deux sabres lasers avec pas mal d'aisance. Varnak tenta de lancer un éclair, mais le sith se courba et ce fut la mirialan qui prit. Cette dernière fut secouée de soubresauts tout en tombant à genoux. Voyant qu'un de ses adversaires était immobilisé, le sith put se concentrer sur Varnak. Ce fut ensuite une succession d'assaut venant d'abord du sith, puis de Varnak. Parer, frapper, parer, frapper... Le sith réussit à faire tomber Varnak, puis il se retourna et lança son sabre laser. La mirialan s'était remise du choc de l'éclair et s'était encore une fois dirigée vers la relique. Elle avait réussi à la prendre mais de la main qui tenait normalement son sabre. Par réflexe, elle leva la main comme pour parer et le sabre vint frapper la relique. Le sabre revint dans la main de son adversaire et la relique se brisa en deux. Il y eut un petit instant de flottement avant que le sith ne prenne la parole.

« Quel dommage, il n'y a plus qu'un seule relique maintenant. »

La mirialan se remit en position d'attaque et attendit le sith. Le combat s'engagea entre les deux tandis que Varnak se remit sur pieds. La mirialan était rapide et agile, mais la garde du sith était sans faille, aucun n'arrivait à blesser l'autre. Il se joignit encore une fois à la bataille et le même schéma reprit.

Au bout d'un moment, chacun s'éloigna des autres, fatigué. Tout le monde avait reçu des petites blessures, même le sith. Varnak était essoufflé, il n'avait jamais fait de combats aussi long et les petites blessures le gênait. Il en était apparemment de même avec les deux autres.

« Vous êtes des adversaires honorables » dit le sith en reprenant son souffle. « Je pourrai peut-être vous laisser en vie.

\- Mais seul deux peuvent être admis » dit la mirialan.

Varnak regarda la relique cassée en deux.

« Si une relique est cassée en deux, elle peut compter pour deux reliques séparées, non ? »

Les deux autres le regardèrent, puis regardèrent la relique.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que les seigneurs vont accepter ça ? » lui demanda son alliée.

« Ce serait marrant » dit le sith. « Je n'ai jamais put supporté Barik, je me demande quelle tête il ferait en voyant ça. »

Tout le monde se tût, réfléchissant à la proposition. Après un petit silence, la mirialan prit la parole.

« Je suis d'accord de tenter le coup si je prends l'autre relique.

\- Madame veut être sûre de réussir, hein ? » lui lança le sith au sang pur.

« Je suis d'accord » dit Varnak. « C'est moi qui ai lancé l'idée, donc je prends un des morceaux. Quand à toi, ça as l'air de te faire rire, donc tu prends l'autre. »

Le sith au sang pur sourit.

« Le « toi » s'appelle Ashar.

\- Bien, moi c'est Varnak. Et toi ?

\- Hereta » répondit la mirialan.

\- D'accord. Donc chacun prend ce qu'il doit prendre et on prendra chacun une sortie différente, histoire de ne pas avoir une mauvaise surprise. » dit Varnak.

Ce fut Ashar qui partit en premier. Il secoua la tête en murmurant qu'un sith au sang pur ne s'était jamais associé à des aliens, mais que c'était vraiment pour voir la réaction des professeurs qu'il faisait ça. Varnak partit en second tandis qu'Hereta montait pour aller chercher l'autre relique.

Le voyage de retour se fit sans encombres. Il ne croisa pas Ashar, qui aurait pu avoir l'envie de quand même avoir une relique entière, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il arriva à l'académie et se rendit dans la salle ou ils devaient déposer les reliques. Ashar s'y trouvait en compagnie du seigneur Barik, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air content, mais Ashar avait le sourire.

« Voilà, l'autre morceau de votre relique » lança-t-il d'un air goguenard en voyant Varnak entrer.

« Et l'autre relique, ou est-elle ?

\- Elle devrait bientôt arriver » dit Varnak.

En effet, Hereta arriva deux minutes plus tard avec l'autre relique. Elle la posa sur le bureau à côté des deux morceaux.

« Il avait été clairement dit qu'il ne pouvait y avoir que deux gagnants, mais si je sais encore bien compter, il y en a un en trop. » dit Barik. « Ashar et Varnak, vous avez peut être essayer de me tromper, mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille, vous allez faire un combat à mort pour départager le vainqueur. Et tout de suite ! »

Ashar et Varnak se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre envie de se battre. Mais c'est alors que vint Awiken.

« Allons, si chacun à ramener une relique, même si ce n'est qu'un morceau, ça veut dire qu'ils ont réussis l'épreuve.

\- Mais seigneur Awiken, la règle était qu'il ne reste que deux élèves !

\- Et exceptionnellement il y en aura trois. Nous manquons de puissance, et au vu des dégâts sur leurs armure, on peut dire qu'ils pourront être utiles à l'Empire. »

Barik se tût, préférant ne pas contredire un seigneur.

« Je vais voir quel maître je peux vous trouver » dit Awiken au deux autres. « Tandis que toi, Varnak, tu seras mon apprenti. »

Varnak réussit à contenir un sourire tandis que Barik commença à fulminer.

« Vous ne pouvez prendre ce élève seulement parce qu'il est de la même race que vous !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis un seigneur sith, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un subalterne ! »

Barik se tût encore une fois, mais l'indignation se lisait sur son visage.

« Suivez moi. » reprit le seigneur sith. « Je vais vous présenter à vos potentiels maîtres. »


	5. Balmorra

L'action du trio n'avait pas été vu d'un très bon œil. Barik s'était empressé de tout rapporté au conseil, et heureusement qu'Awiken les couvraient, sinon il y aurait eu de fâcheuses retombées. Le seigneur sith avait réussi à trouver des maîtres à Hereta et Ashar dans ses relations. Il avait assigné Hereta au seigneur Rakel, une femme s'occupant de différents rituels, et Ashar au seigneur Yndil, un sith au sang pur reconnu dans différents champs de batailles. L'apprentissage avec le seigneur Awiken pour devenir un sith avait donc commencé. Awiken était quelqu'un de posé, il réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen pour réussir une mission ou défaire un ennemi. Il avait constitué une bibliothèque personnelle traitant de sujets aussi nombreux que variés tels que les différentes espèces dans la galaxie, des différentes institutions et bien d'autres. Varnak avait pour tâche de tout apprendre pour pouvoir tout ressortir quelle que soit la situation. Connaître au maximum son ennemi ou son environnement pouvait faire la différence dans un combat. Mais son maître ne mettait pas de côté l'entraînement au sabre, et conjuguer ces deux activités était parfois ardu. Awiken était un très bon bretteur. Il utilisait un sabre à double lame, et pour plus d'équité, il en avait fait fabriquer un aussi pour son apprenti, même si celui ci avait gardé celui d'Arkos. Le sabre était de facture basique, aucun ornement, mais Varnak en était fier à chaque fois qu'il l'allumait.

Il avait gardé des contacts avec Hereta et Ashar, ils se réunissaient quelques fois pour discuter, raconter leurs projets, se vanter de ce qu'ils allaient faire avec leur maître, etc... Il était toujours bon d'avoir des amis pouvant t'épauler dans une situation difficile, même lorsqu'on est un sith. Ashar allait bientôt aller pour la première fois sur un champ de bataille, la République avait attaqué une des carrières minières sur Illum, et l'Empire criait vengeance. Hereta, elle, allait subir un rituel de la part de son maître pour qu'elle puisse en apprendre sur la Force. Varnak, lui, devait aller sur Balmorra, on avait enregistré de nombreux républicains près de l'usine d'Ekilar, une des nombreuses usines de droïdes dans les secteur, sous le contrôle de l'Empire pour le moment, et un nouveau général républicain était arrivé, son maître et lui avaient pour tâche de l'éliminer. Awiken, outre d'être un seigneur sith, était aussi un assassin hors pair, et un très bon maître pour faire apprendre les ficelles du métier. Le fait que Varnak sache déjà bien se dissimuler derrière un écran de force avait poussé Awiken à les lui enseigner. Il savait donc maintenant manipuler quelques instants avec la Force, étourdir, électrocuter, pousser au désespoir et bien d'autres façons de tuer. Mais la tâche s'annonçait tout de même ardu, la cible s'était bien protégé, craignant, à raison, qu'on ne tente de l'éliminer le plus vite possible.

Le trio discuta encore un petit peu, puis se sépara pour aller rejoindre leurs maîtres respectifs. Varnak vit Awiken venir vers lui.

« Nous partons demain en milieu de matinée. La navette va bientôt être finie d'être chargée avec tout le matériel médical et militaire qu'il faudra pour nos troupes. Toi et moi, nous nous séparerons des soldats dès notre arrivée, il ne faudrait pas qu'un espion républicain soit au courant de notre présence et n'avertisse le général. On devra l'éliminer dans la plus grande discrétion possible, vu le nombre de soldats qui traîneront autour de lui, il sera difficile de s'en sortir si on attire leur attention. »

S'ensuivit ensuite un petit récapitulatif des règles qu'Awiken avait créées. « Ne pas se séparer sauf sur mon ordre, ne pas tuer des ennemis pouvant nous mettre dans une mauvaise posture, une fois la mission accomplie, se replier de suite, ne pas chercher une vengeance quelle qu'elle soit... »

Sur le dernier point, Varnak tiquait à chaque fois. Il repensait à chaque fois au seigneur Isha et à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Awiken n'avait jamais posé de question sur la brûlure, qui n'était toujours pas partie, présente sur son front. Il avait certainement deviné que Varnak ne préférait pas en parler, mais se doutait-il qu'il planifiait une vengeance contre un seigneur ? Il espérait que non.

Chacun retourna dans ses appartements histoire de se reposer suffisamment pour la mission de demain.

Le lendemain, Varnak et Awiken embarquèrent dans la navette. Varnak passa d'abord dire au revoir à ses deux amis, juste au cas où... Durant le voyage en hyper-espace, Awiken lui conseilla de ne pas trop s'attacher aux gens.

« S'attacher aux gens, c'est offrir de nouvelles prises à l'ennemi pour te pousser à faire une erreur, et les assassins ne doivent jamais faire d'erreurs. »

Varnak en était tout à fait conscient, mais un lien s'était tissé lors de leur premier combat et il ne voulait le rompre.

Ils arrivèrent au statioport de Besh, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de l'usine d'Ekilar et de leur cible. Ils n'aidèrent même pas au déchargement des marchandises, préférant se mettre tout de suite au travail. Ils prirent des petits speeders très maniable et pouvant facilement être cachés pour se diriger vers la dernière position connue du groupe de républicains.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en haut d'un canyon, surplombant un camp militaire. Des bannières de la République flottaient autour.

« Voilà notre cible » dit Awiken en descendant du speeder. « Nous allons rester là et voir si nous arrivons à repérer le général. »

Varnak descendit lui aussi du speeder et se coucha au bord du canyon. Il prit des jumelles et commença à inspecter le camp.

« Ils sont peu. » dit-il. « Je dois en compter une vingtaine à l'extérieur, mais je ne sais pas combien sont dans les tentes. Mais ils doivent être une cinquantaine tout au plus. La tente au milieu à l'air plus importante, elle doit abriter le quartier général, notre cible doit donc être dedans. Il n'y a aucune tourelle de défense, et je ne vois aucun jedi non plus. En tout cas, je ne ressens pas la présence d'un manipulateur de Force.

\- Tant mieux s'il n'y pas de jedi, aucun des soldats ne pourra nous sentir si on se met invisible. Mais cette opération me tracasse. Je ne sait pas pourquoi mais je sent qu'il y a anguille sous roche. »

Awiken lui avait toujours dit de se fier à son instinct, si on pensait que quelque chose allait mal tourner, on évitait de le faire même si rien ne le présageait.

Ce fut au bout d'une heure d'attente qu'Awiken repéra un soldat sortir d'une des tentes dans une armure un peu plus colorée que les autres et qui semblait donner des ordres.

« Le général est près de la troisième tente en partant de la gauche. Ne le perds pas de vue, je vais enregistrer l'heure. »

Awiken avait pour manie d'enregistrer toutes les heures où, dans une mission, il se passait quelque chose. Il disait que ça l'aidait si une cible s'échappait ou que quelque chose ne marchait pas. Varnak repéra le général et suivit tout ses mouvements. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci rentra dans la plus grande des tentes et n'en sortit pas jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Lorsqu'il fit complètement noir, Awiken s'éloigna du campement pour trouver un endroit d'où il pourrait descendre tandis que Varnak surveillait toujours la tente. Il vit au bout de cinq minutes Awiken s'approcher du camp et lui faire un signe. Il alla alors dans la même direction prise par son maître et trouva le bâton planté dans la terre, indiquant que c'était ici qu'Awiken était descendu. Il prit donc le même chemin et rejoignit son maître.

« En t'attendant, j'ai fait un petit tour sans quitter la tente des yeux, peu de gardes sont encore éveillés et il y a peu de feu, ça nous facilite la tâche.

\- Vous avez toujours votre impression que ça va mal tourné, maître ?

\- Oui, mais il faut qu'on fasse notre mission. Au vu des préparatifs, ils vont bientôt quitter la zone. »

Ils se mirent donc en invisible et s'approchèrent des premières tentes. Awiken avait eu la très bonne idée de s'équiper de petites grenades soporifiques. Si les gardes faisaient semblant de dormir, ils sombreraient dans le sommeil avec ça. Ils firent ainsi le tour des tentes, plongeant les soldats dans un sommeil bien plus lourd qu'un normal. Ils esquivèrent les quelques gardes en faction et s'approchèrent de la tente de commandement. Deux gardes protégeaient l'entrée. Chacun en prit un et manipulèrent son esprit pour qu'ils oublient ce qui allait se produire pendant les dix prochaines secondes. Ils purent alors entrer sans se faire remarquer. La tente était séparée en deux, il y avait d'abord un petit endroit avec une table pliable trônant en plein milieu et quelques chaises, puis un tissu séparait ce qui devait être les « quartiers » du général. Ils se faufilèrent parmi les chaises et s'approchèrent du rideau. Soudain, Varnak s'arrêta. Awiken avait apparemment aussi senti des manipulateurs de Force arriver de tout les côtés de la tente.

« C'était bien un piège. » murmura Awiken. « Nous devons nous mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible. »

Le rideau de l'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant trois jedis et quelques soldats.

« Rendez vous, agents de l'Empire. Vous êtes cernés! »

Le rideau devant lequel ils se tenait s'ouvrit aussi, ils purent voir trois soldats républicains et le général

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'on allait laisser sans surveillance un général ? Un faux camp vous à mis totalement dans l'erreur, vous êtes vraiment naïfs. » continua le jedi.

Si c'était un faux camp, alors l'homme en armure de général n'était qu'un soldat.

« L'usine d'Elikar sera à nous ! » lança un soldat.

Qu'est ce qu'ils devaient comprendre par là ? Qu'ils attaquaient en ce moment même l'usine ? Ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir plus, ils devaient sortir du camp. Ils se rendirent visible et Awiken lança une onde de Force sur les quatre soldats qui avaient été derrière le rideau tandis que Varnak en lançait une sur les jedis. Les soldats d'Awiken furent projetés sur le mur de la tente, le déchirant et offrant une occasion de fuir. Les jedis, eux, arrêtèrent facilement l'onde de Varnak. Les deux siths se précipitèrent vers le trou dans le mur, mais furent bloqués par deux autres jedis. Awiken se précipita sur eux.

« Va tout de suite à l'usine et dire leurs de se préparer à une attaque imminente, je me charge d'eux ! »

Ayant une totale confiance en son maître, il para un coup de sabre venant d'un des jedis puis se précipita vers l'endroit où il avait descendu la canyon. Des soldats tentèrent de lui barrer la route mais quelques coups de sabre bien placés l'en débarrassèrent vite fait. Il ne fut poursuivi par aucun jedi, maître Awiken les attaquant sitôt qu'un faisait mine de le poursuivre. Il atteignit donc sans encombre les speeders. Il enfourcha le sien et mit les manettes des gaz à fond en direction de l'usine.

A mi chemin du parcours, il alluma son holo-communicateur et appela l'usine.

« Ici le commandant Gersh, du troisième bataillon. Que voulez vous ? » entendit il tandis que le commandant apparaissait en 3D.

« Je suis Varnak, l'apprenti du seigneur Awiken. Nous étions chargé d'éliminer un général nouvellement arrivé et qui aurait des vues sur l'usine d'Ekilar. Mais nous avons été leurrés et les républicains ont l'air de préparer un assaut imminent sur votre usine, tenez vous prêt !

\- Comment ça vous avez été leurrés ? Nous vous avions pourtant donné les coordonnées du camp où s'était posé la navette du général. Un espion dans le navette m'a même confirmé que c'était lui. Vous vous êtes bien rendus au sud ouest de l'usine, au moins ? »

Varnak visualisa la carte de la région, ils s'étaient rendus au nord est, totalement à l'opposé. Pourquoi les coordonnées qui leurs avait été donné était elles fausses ?

« Il y a apparemment eu un problème de communication. » répondit-il au général. « Mais tenez vous prêt à tout quand même.

\- Message reçu. » dit le général avant de couper la transmission.

Varnak arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard aux abords de l'usine. Il n'entendait aucun tir de blaster, les républicains n'aurait-ils pas encore attaqué ? Il eut sa réponse quand il entendit le bruit d'une explosion. La République avait fait sauter un des générateur de bouclier. Il vit au loin des soldats franchir une colline montés sur des speeders de combat. L'assaut était lancé, et au vu des troupes qui arrivaient, les impériaux allaient avoir du mal à tenir. Si Awiken réussissait à s'en sortir, ils pourraient essayer de contenir les assauts, mais seul, il aurait du mal.

Il arriva par derrière l'usine. Les impériaux s'étaient apparemment tous précipités vers l'avant en voyant les troupes arrivées, mais personne ne s'inquiétait d'un possible contournement. Il vit un groupe d'une dizaine de soldats commencer à escalader le mur qui ceinturait l'usine. Ils portaient des charges, certainement pour faire sauter le deuxième générateur de bouclier.

Il attendit que la moitié des soldats commence à monter, laissant six soldats au sol. Il se rendit invisible grâce à la force et arriva près du plus proche de lui. Il alluma son sabre et donna rapidement quelques coups pour mettre hors combat les soldats au sol. Ceux qui avait commencé à monter se rendirent compte du problème et ils dégainèrent. Mais gênés par leur position inconfortable, ils ne réussissaient pas à viser correctement. Varnak para quelques tirs et lança plusieurs éclairs, qui touchèrent tous leur cible. Les corps gigotèrent quelques instants avant de pendre mollement. Il préféra bien s'assurer de leur mort en donnant un coup de sabre à chacun.

Puis il prit une des cordes et commença à grimper.

La cour arrière de l'usine était vide, elle aussi. Il finit par croiser quelques soldats en faction près du générateur de bouclier. L'un d'eux avait un holo-communicateur en liaison avec un autre soldat à l'avant de l'usine. Des armes se braquèrent sur lui mais ils virent rapidement que c'était un sith.

« Excellence ? Comment êtes vous arrivé là ? » lui demanda un des soldats.

« J'étais en mission pour éliminer le général républicain, mais nous avons eu une fausse information. Je suis allé ici en vitesse alors que mon maître s'occupait de jedis, et j'ai rencontré près du mur d'autres soldats qui tentaient d'escalader avec des explosifs. Ils ne représentent plus une menace. Et de votre côté ?

\- Le deuxième générateur de bouclier n'ayant pas été détruit, nous arrivons à limiter les dégâts, mais nous sommes en sous nombre par rapport à la République, nous ne tiendrons plus longtemps. Un autre sith s'occupe en ce moment de protéger l'avant de l'usine, mais je ne sais pas s'il réussira à tout faire tout seul.

\- J'y vais. » lui répondit Varnak. « Continuez à surveiller ce générateur, il se pourrait qu'ils envoient d'autres soldats. »

L'impérial acquiesça et se remit à couvert derrière une caisse.

Varnak arriva à l'avant de l'usine après cinq minutes de course. Il monta à l'étage pour avoir un aperçu de la situation. Il sortit les petites jumelles qui ne quittaient jamais sa poche et scruta le champ de bataille. Les républicains s'étaient avancé le plus possible puis avaient installé des boucliers portatifs pour pouvoir s'abriter derrière. Les impériaux avaient installés des barricades et se retranchaient derrière. Les tourelles de l'usine étaient hors service, et il restait peu de droïdes de combat. Varnak scruta un peu plus le camp républicain et aperçut la même armure qu'il avait vu dans le camp où ils étaient allés. Le général était donc bien ici. Il tenta de voir le sith qui, selon les dires du soldats, s'occupait d'ici, mais il ne vit rien. Il regarda le champ de bataille et décida de contourner les soldats et de les éliminer un par un. Ils s'étaient regroupés par petits groupes derrière les boucliers et des roches avoisinantes, s'il arrivait à ne pas se faire remarquer en les éliminant, il pourrait s'occuper d'un bon nombre.

Il descendit et se rendit près des barricades impériales. Il demanda qui commandait ici et on l'emmena au commandant Gersh.

« Vous voilà enfin ! » s'exclama t il. « L'autre sith est parti depuis un moment et on ne l'a plus revu. J'espère que vous serez plus utile que lui. »

Le combat avait fait oublier toute hiérarchie, mais Varnak ne releva pas.

« Je vais m'occuper d'eux par l'arrière. » dit il au commandant. « Je devrai pouvoir éclaircir les rangs comme ça, il vous faudra juste tenir. »

Le commandant acquiesça et lui dit de faire vite, ses soldats allaient manquer de munitions et celles qui étaient produites dans l'usine n'étaient pas en état de fonctionner, comme tout ce qu'il y avait dedans pour le moment.

On l'emmena à une portion de mur qui faisait un angle, et du fait le cachait des ennemis. Il l'escalada et atterrit de l'autre côté. Il se rendit invisible et commença à contourner les républicians.

Il arriva après quelques instants au groupe le plus éloigne de l'usine. Ils n'étaient que deux et il s'en débarrassa facilement. Il progressa ainsi, silencieusement, prenant par surprise les petits groupes de soldats. Il arriva à un emplacement où se situaient plusieurs snipers. Il allait s'en approcher quand deux jedis s'avançèrent.

« Tu n'iras pas plus loin, sith. » dit l'un d'eux.

Vu leurs attitudes, ce n'était que des apprentis, mais il fallait se méfier, peut être que leurs maîtres n'étaient pas loin. Il se rendit visible et le combat commença. Il ne fit d'abord que parer les sabres, mais dut essayer d'en finir au plus vite quand les soldats se mêlèrent au combat. Les apprentis jedis ne se battaient pas trop mal, ils avaient eu une bonne formation, mais celle de Varnak étant celle d'un assassin, il connaissait tout les coups bas possibles lors d'un combat. Il réussit à faire un croche-patte à l'un des apprentis, dévia un tir qui rebondit sur son sabre et repartit à l'envoyeur, fit un tour sur lui même en repoussant la lame du deuxième apprenti, et à la fin de son tour, enfonça sa lame dans le sternum de ce dernier. Il ouvrit la bouche en signe de surprise, puis lâcha mollement son sabre. Le deuxième apprenti regarda le corps de son camarade s'affaisser, puis, pris de peur, partit en courant. Varnak l'aurait bien poursuivi mais les soldats requirent son attention.

Il acheva enfin le dernier quand il entendit une clameur et une explosion. Une roquette avait été lancée et avait atteint la barricade, laissant champ libre aux ennemis. Le commandant Gersh n'allait pas être content. Il se précipita au derrière des lignes ennemis, qui commençaient à avancer en direction de l'usine. Il atteignit les premiers groupes qui, trop concentrés par le combat devant, ne le virent même pas arriver. Il en élimina comme ça plusieurs avant d'atteindre lui aussi le mur. Les impériaux s'étaient retranchés à l'intérieur, laissant la cour en parfait désordre et créant ainsi des barricades pour les républicains. Il ne vit aucune trace des maîtres jedis, auraient-ils envoyer leurs apprentis superviser seuls une mission si importante ? L'heure n'était pas au questionnement. Il arriva encore à supprimer quelques ennemis avant d'être vu. Il se replia rapidement dans un bâtiment qu'il avait déjà libéré de ses occupants républicains. Ne pouvant s'aventurer alors qu'une avalanche de tirs de blasters l'accueilleraient à la sortie, il regarda s'il pouvait passer par une autre porte. Il traversa tout le bâtiment avant de tomber sur une porte. Il la poussa et tomba nez à nez avec le seigneur Isha et deux jedis mal en point.


	6. Ennemis d'enfance

Personne ne dit un mot à l'entrée de Varnak. Les deux jedis crurent leur dernière heure arrivée, mais furent surpris d'entendre Isha parler.

« Mais qui voilà ? Le petit morveux alien ! Tu n'es donc pas encore mort ? J'aurai peut-être dû te tuer dans la forêt, ça m'aurait éviter un dérangement. »

Les maîtres jedis ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se racontait.

« Isha, j'espérai vraiment que vous soyez mort, vous aussi. Ça m'aurait éviter d'utiliser mon sabre sur une cible qui n'en vaille pas la peine. » dit Varnak avec une voix glaciale.

Isha sourit.

« Mais c'est qu'il a pris de l'assurance, ce petit alien. Tu crois vraiment que dire quelques mots va me terrasser ?

\- Si seulement... Je me serai remis plus rapidement au travail, comme ça.

\- Au travail ? Et tu fais le nettoie le sol, j'espère, c'est la tâche qui te conviendrait le mieux. »

A ces mots, Varnak se mit en garde.

« Si nous réglions nos comptes maintenant ? Avec une face aussi blanche, vous devez avoir des maux d'estomac, je peux vous les enlever si vous voulez.

\- J'ai des maux d'estomac à force de bouffer des petits prétentieux comme toi. Et je vais avoir une sacré indigestion avec toi. »

Isha dégaina son sabre et se mit lui aussi en garde, et le combat commença.

Le seigneur sith était plus fort que ne l'avait cru Varnak. Il faisait de nombreux coups bas que le zabrak peinait à parer. Awiken lui avait appris à mémoriser les coups de l'adversaire pour les lui rendre après. Le plus souvent, si on inventait un coup, on n'apprenait pas souvent à le parer. Cette technique put renverser un peu la donne. Les coups ne cessaient de pleuvoir mais Varnak réussissait à maintenir Isha à l'écart.

« Tu te bats plutôt bien, je l'admets. » dit Isha. « Mais seulement parce que tu vole mes coups. Tu as tellement peu de combativité que sans ça, je t'aurai déjà aplati comme le vulgaire petit apprenti que tu es. »

Isha chargea. Varnak réussit à parer une attaque d'estoc, mais dans le même mouvement, Isha utilisa son autre poing pour frapper Varnak à la tempe. Ce dernier recula, baissant sa garde. Isha allait lui porter un coup fatal quand il fut brutalement frappé à la tête. Le seigneur sith chancela et Varnak put voir l'un des maître jedis qui avait réussi à se libérer et avait pris une pierre pour l'utiliser contre Isha. Voyant une opportunité de réduire Isha au silence, mais voyant que les deux jedis allait bientôt pouvoir s'enfuir, il ne sut quoi faire. C'est alors qu'un commando de la République déboula dans la pièce. Les tirs fusèrent tout de suite et Varnak eut tout juste le temps de sauter à travers une fenêtre. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la cour. Les républicains avaient-ils réussi à s'emparer de l'usine ou s'étaient-ils repliés ? Le jeune zabrak se mit rapidement à couvert pour éviter les tirs qui fusaient de la fenêtre qu'il avait traversé. Il ne vit pas Isha sortir, mais il douta que les républicains l'aient eu.

Des soldats impériaux sortirent de l'usine, l'arme au poing. L'usine n'avait donc pas été prise. Varnak en soupira d'aise. Les soldats virent l'apprenti et les soldats républicains à la fenêtre et se mirent en position. Varnak sortit de sa cachette pour retourner dans le bâtiment. Mais les républicains se replièrent et filèrent par l'autre côté, et Varnak ne fût pas assez rapide pour les rattraper. Des speeders attendaient les derniers ennemis, et ces derniers réussirent à s'enfuir.

Varnak gagna l'entrée de l'usine. Il reçut un appel par holomessage. C'était maître Awiken.

« Enfin tu réponds ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Je suis dans le centre de direction de l'usine avec le commandant Gersh, je t'y attends. »

Et la communication fut coupée.

Varnak arriva tout en haut du bâtiment, dans le centre de direction. Le commandant Gersh, maître Awiken et Ezalius, le directeur de l'usine, l'attendaient.

« Voici Varnak, mon apprenti. C'est lui qui vous a prévenu, commandant Gersh. Je voudrai des précisions, apprenti. Je t'ai vu, quand je suis arrivé, rentrer dans un bâtiment pour te protéger de tirs ennemis, mais tu n'es pas ressorti avant un bon moment, délogé par des républicains. Je voudrai bien savoir ce qui t'a retenu ? Cette absence a failli coûter l'usine à l'Empire, je n'ai pu repousser les impériaux que de justesse, encore heureux que les soldats s'étaient bien retranchés. »

Varnak ne sut pas quoi dire à son maître. S'il lui disait la vérité, il violait l'une des règles de l'assassin qu'avait inventé Awiken, et ce dernier pourrait très bien l'abandonner pour ça. Ou bien il mentait, mais que dire d'assez plausible ? Il eut soudain une illumination.

« Un autre sith, maître. Le commandant Gersh m'avait informé qu'un autre sith était sur la planète, mais que personne ne l'avait vu depuis un bon moment. Je l'ai trouvé en pleine discussion avec deux jedis. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu savoir de quoi ils parlaient, ils se sont tus dès que je suis entré. Je me suis battu contre eux, mais j'ai du fuir quand les soldats sont arrivés.

\- Tu t'es battu à un contre trois ? Et tu es encore vivant ? » demanda maître Awiken.

Le cerveau de Varnak réfléchissait à toute allure.

« Les deux jedis étaient blessés, ils avaient du prendre de mauvais coups lors du combat. Ils ne se sont pas beaucoup battus, j'ai du me concentrer sur le sith.

\- Et les as tu tués ?

\- Non, le sith m'en a empêché. Il voulait sans doute que l'usine tombe, et il aurait été gracieusement récompensé pour ça.

\- Et comment s'appelle ce sith ? Il ne m'a même pas dit son nom quand il et venu.» demanda le commandant.

\- C'était le seigneur Isha, commandant. »

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'Ezalius ne prenne la parole.

« Il faudra faire quelque chose pour ce site, s'il a voulu faire tomber mon usine, il le payera cher. En attendant, il faut réorganiser les défenses, attendre les renforts et réparer tout ce qu'on peut. Mes mécaniciens vont se mettre de suite au boulot. Je vous demanderai en attendant, excellences, de bien vouloir rester ici, que les défenses soient suffisantes pour repousser une autre attaque républicaine.

\- Pas de problème. » répondit Awiken. « Nous resterons autant de temps qu'il faudra. »

Varnak se mordit la lèvre. Avec Isha dans les parages, il aurait bien aimé partir. Il n'était pas encore assez fort pour battre Isha, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Awiken soit avec lui quand ils se croiseraient à nouveau. Son maître lui jeta un coup d'œil, et Varnak fut sûr que s'ils restaient là, c'était pour une autre raison que la défense de l'usine. Il n'avait pas dû le croire. Étant un assassin, il devait savoir voir quand quelqu'un mentait ou pas, même s'il avait appris à cette personne à mentir à la perfection.

Awiken se leva, prenant congé du commandant et du directeur. Pour éviter qu'ils ne repartent sur le sujet d'Isha quand ils auraient passés la porte, Varnak aborda autre chose.

« Et vous maître, comment vous en êtes vous sorti, du camp républicain ? Vous étiez cernés par les jedis et les soldats et vous avez réussis à fuir.

\- Un coup de chance. » lui répondit-il. « Le combat à attirer des colicoïdes, une espèce d'insecte géant, et qui se sont mis à nous attaquer. On a lutté un peu ensemble, puis je me suis retiré en douce, les laissant s'en occuper. Je ne sais pas si certains jedis sont morts, mais en tout cas je ne les ai pas revus lors du combat. Je prie pour qu'ils se soient tous fait massacrer, il faudra faire un tour avant de partir.

\- Et quand comptez vous rentrer ?

\- Pas avant une semaine au moins, que les défenses se soient bien consolidées. Il serait dommage que les républicains reviennent à la charge juste après qu'on soit partis, surtout s'ils ont un sith dans leurs rangs. »

Varnak sentit un regard couler dans sa direction. Il tenta de rester le plus stoïque possible. Mais Awiken n'ajouta rien de plus.

Ils arrivèrent à leurs appartements, réservés au dirigeants de l'usine, se couchèrent et s'endormirent aussitôt, bien qu'on soit en milieu de matinée, ils étaient épuisés.

Varnak fut réveillé à peine une heure plus tard. Un mauvais pressentiment ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il s'était couché, et il se vérifiait maintenant. Maître Awiken n'était plus dans son lit. Il était certainement allé à la recherche d'Isha. Si ce dernier lui disait tout, il pourrait dire adieu à son apprentissage. Il se leva, encore engourdi, et sortit de ses appartements. Il fit quand même un tour dans les bâtiment, au cas où si il se faisait des idées, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il sortit de l'usine sur son speeder et partit au hasard.

Il arriva à un petit bois, d'où sortait des bruits de combat. Il s'y précipita et vit Awiken en plein duel contre un jedi. Il reconnut ce dernier comme étant l'un de ceux qui étaient avec Isha. Ce dernier le vit aussi, mais il se déconcentra et Awiken lui envoya son pied au visage, ce qui l'assomma.

« Tiens, tu es là ? » demanda Awiken. « Je comptais mener mon enquête de mon côté, mais tu as quand même décidé de me suivre. »

Il avait l'air contrarié.

« Pourquoi m'exclure de vos recherches, maître ? Je suis pourtant votre apprenti. » lui répondit Varnak.

« Et tu ne te doutes pas du pourquoi je t'exclurai ? Je n'ai absolument pas cru à ta petite fable sur ta disparition dans le bâtiment, du coup, je me demande si je peux encore te faire confiance. »

Il avait parlé d'un ton neutre, mais ses paroles firent plus de mal qu'un sabre à son apprenti. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait rien dire, car il savait que tout ce qu'il dirait ne ferait que l'enfoncer davantage.

« Tu peux retourner à l'usine et m'attendre. J'ai trouvé ce jedi et il semble avoir des blessures au sabre, je vais donc l'interroger, il a du savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ce fameux bâtiment... »

Varnak n'arrivait toujours pas à lui avouer. Il avait répété durant tant de temps que les assassins n'agissaient pas par vengeance, il avait l'impression d'avoir bafoué la confiance d'Awiken et qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il n'osa pas discuter plus longtemps et se rendit vers l'usine.

Il revit son maître deux heures plus tard. Il avait apparemment réussi à tirer la vérité du jedi. Ils se regardèrent pendant une bonne minute, sans rien dire.

« J'espère que tu te rends compte de la portée de tes actes ? » dit le maître calmement.

Varnak ne préféra rien dire.

« Ça va bientôt faire un an que tu es mon apprenti, nous avions tout le temps de parler de ce problème, et tu ne l'as jamais fait. Pourquoi ? »

Encore une fois, aucune réponse.

« Tu espère que je laisse tomber en te taisant ? Tu te trompes. Enfin, je ne laisserai pas tomber le fait que je veuille découvrir la vérité, mais je te laisse tomber toi. A partir de ce jour, tu n'es plus mon apprenti. »

Il avait prononcé ça tellement sereinement qu'il douta au début d'avoir bien entendu.

« Tu as de la chance, je t'ai bien aimé pendant un an, je te laisse la vie sauve. Va là où tu veux, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. »

Et il s'en alla.

Varnak rassembla le peu qu'il avait apporté et prit une navette pour Dromund Kaas. Il espéra qu'Awiken ai assez de bonté envers lui pour taire le fait qu'il l'ai renié. Il arriva et prit un taxi pour son village natal. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers sa maison. Les gens qui le virent le saluèrent. Ils ne le voyaient pas comme un apprenti sith, mais toujours comme le petit Varnak qui s'amusait avec sa sœur dans la rue. Il sonna mais personne ne lui répondit. Il alla voir la voisine, toujours à épier les allées et venues des gens, pour lui demander s'il savait ou sa mère et sa sœur étaient.

« Oh, c'est dommage, elles sont partis hier avec un ami à Tisha à Dromund Kaas. Elles ne sait pas quand ils reviendront.

\- Et comment s'appelle cet ami ? » demanda Varnak.

« Oh, c'est quelqu'un que je n'avais encore jamais vu dans le coin. Tisha est venue me voir pour me prévenir de leur départ. Elle a dit qu'il s'appelait Isha, si mes souvenirs sont bons. »


End file.
